Tears of Memories
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: The war is over. The light won, but at what cost? What happened to the loved ones of those left behind? What of the ones that left us? oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his friends though I sure would like to.

A/N—I'm sooo sorry for not updating Meet Team Chaos in so long. The next chapter will be up soon. until then here is a one shot.

The rain drizzled softly as the wind blew curly brown hair into the tear stricken face of the young witch. Her tears mixed easily with the wind as she spoke quietly.

"You refused to allow us to quit. You trained us all so we weren't going blindly into battle. You worked from dawn till dusk to make sure we were safe. They were dark time, but you were always there to light the candle and chase the shadows away."

The witch smiled slightly as her eyes looked off into the distance as if seeing the memory come alive.

"The day of the final battle we were all so scared. Not of being unprepared for you had made sure we were ready, not of dying because you were always reminding us 'Death is but the next great adventure.' We were scared for you and our fellow comrades fighting at our sides. Scared that when we returned to the great halls of our school the list of the dead would bare their name.

"The battle started at dawn on the grounds of Hogwarts, before the gates where she protected her children too young to fight. We knew the war would end on these grounds. The sunrise broke above the Forbidden Forrest as the battle started. The Death Eaters flew at us along with their allies the vampires and dementors, but we were ready with our own allies, thanks to you. The battle seemed to last forever though I know it was only hours. In those short hours I watched helplessly as my fellow housemates and classmates fell on both sides and knew they would not rise again."

She looked over her shoulder to the school then back to in front of her.

"Hogwarts stood proud of her children as I know the founders did as their occupants honored their names. The Gryffindors made up half of the front line as we stood fearlessly waiting for the time to strike.

The Hufflepuffs loyal to the bloody end were split amongst the battlefield as half remained in front of the gates ready to strike to protect the younger years inside. The Ravenclaws were split as well using their hard earned knowledge to cast more wards on the castle and assist Poppy as she tended the injured brought to her through their special portkeys. And the Slytherin, yes the Slytherin were divided between those that stood proudly at our side and finished the rest of the front line and those that followed a mad man to an almost certain end."

She chuckled softly as she continued with the memories that engulfed her.

"I remember when we refused to back down the day we told the DA that the Slytherins would be joining us. They laughed and told us to work on our joke that was until we lowered the back wall and the Slytherins entered. Everyone saw how we accepted them and pretended to as well so they wouldn't be removed from the teams we'd made. Of course later on as time progressed they saw the silver (and green…he he) lining and only then did the name calling stop."

Her smile dimmed as she sighed.

"Nothing is the same anymore; we are no longer training day and night to ready ourselves to fight a mad man and his blind followers. We no longer meet at the Quidditch field to discuss our plans and what we planned to do after the battle. The school is quiet now; we honor our fallen friends and family. I know you were never told, but Susan Bones joined her Aunt Amelia in the cemetery as did the Patil twins, Crabbe, who'd stood against his father with Goyle. Hannah Abbott and Cho Chang were lost too. I think one of the most devastating losses were the Weasley family's. They lost Bill, Fred, George, and Ginny. We lost so many, it's hard to let go but we know they wouldn't have wanted to die any other way.

It was heart wrenching as I woke in the Infirmary to find you were still unaccounted for after the battle was over.

"The Leaving Feast was quiet and depressing; we had a moment of silence for the lost and injured. It was so horrible seeing all the empty seats, knowing that we were probably the ones that killed them, but it was also hard knowing that some of those seats used to hold our loved ones we would never see again. The 7th years, myself included accepted our certificates with heavy hearts, since some of our fellow friend were unable to join us and other would never receive them. The whole student body was brought to tears as Dumbledore revealed the newest tapestry to hang forever in the Great Hall. It was the certificate for all of our fallen 7th years and it even had the certificates for our fallen 6th and 5th years.

"Albus and Minerva secretly made a plac with your accomplishments on it. As well as your names and what house was graced with your presents. You have no idea what it's like to look amongst the dead and injured to find you gone. We spoke of the greatest wizards we were ever given the chance to meet. You made sure we had a future and it cost you yours. For your sacrifice I got to marry my fiancé and have a little girl on the way. You made it possible for my husband to reveal his true self; his intelligence and his glamour. Stories of your adventures run strong throughout the school and are legends now. The remains of the Elite guardsmen had placs done as well to honor you for all times. You placs grace the office of the Headmaster, the common rooms, the minister's office, and the homes of those you left behind……like me"

She gasped out as the tears fell anew.

"I saw you as you went for Voldemort and his inner circle. I saw the attacks that lessened their great numbers and the damage that would later be your down fall. I will always remember the way Albus, Goyle, Zabini, and Kinglsey looked as they brought you back to the infirmary.

I felt as though I had failed you some how, yet I know that I did my best, and you would strangle me if I wallowed in self pity."

"Hermione, love, we have to go. The students will be arriving soon."

She smiled once more sadly and replied to her husband as he moved to help her up from the ground where she'd taken residence

"I know, but it's so hard, Greg, I miss them dearly. They were my family."

"Of course they were sweetheart, but we have to go on, they wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

She nodded as Greg wrapped an arm around her thickening waist. Looking back she rasped tearfully

"Please don't forget me. I love you guys."

She wiped at the tears and gave a sunny smile.

"I got the Charms position as you knew I would. I have to go now, but I promise to come back and visit often. Remember we will never forget you."

The smile wobbled and fell once more as Greg held his wife close.

"They would be so proud of you, Hermione, and they would have loved they way you had them at your wedding."

The two turned toward the voice to see a familiar red head. Hermione smiled weakly.

"Hello Ron."

"Hey Mione, Greg, I just came to say Hello to the guys."

Walking forward Ron gave a small smile.

"Hey guys, I sure miss you, watch over Mione's girl for me. I've got to leave with mom, we're moving on slowly and we think a change of scenery will help. I'll visit when I can. Keep an eye on Ginny and say Hi to your folks for me."

"Come on Ron the others would love to see you one more time."

The three grieving friends stood in silence a moment longer before slowly heading back up to the school. The never saw the wind pick up or the figures that stood before the graves.

"We'll watch over them, Ron, Don't you worry. Won't we guys?"

The ambered eyed figure asked his friends. The all nodded before looking down to see the tomb stone gracing their graves. The taller of the blondes commented dryly.

"Wow, at least they weren't over exaggerated on the stone."

A pair of emerald green eyes smiled

"Mione would have tried to make sure it was to our wishes the best she could."

He looked to the castle before he continued.

"At least we have a nice view……good bye guys."

The wind picked up as the figures vanished into the night and revealed the words written to honor them.

Here lie the members of the Elite Knights.

They will forever be remembered as heroes.

We shall miss you dearly.

Below the large monument were the markers the signaled each grave.

**_In Loving Memory of _**

_**Harry James Potter **_

**_A friend to the end _**

_**A hero in all our hearts **_

**_A loving godson and friend _**

_**----------------------------------------**_

**_In Loving Memory of _**

_**Sirius Orion Black **_

_**Protector to the end **_

**_Wrongly accused but unchanged _**

**_Loving godfather and friend _**

_**---------------------------------------------**_

_**In Loving Memory of **_

_**Remus John Lupin**_

_**Even cursed he was a truly loving person.**_

_**Beat the werewolf and proved where real strength lies**_

_**A loving godfather and friend**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

**_In Loving Memory of _**

**_Lucius Alexander Malfoy _**

**_A true Slytherin and bravest of friends_**

**_Loving father and courageous friend _**

-------------------------------------------------

_**In Loving Memory of**_

_**Draconis Lucius Malfoy**_

_**A true Slytherin and bravest of friends**_

_**Loving son, godson, and friend**_

----------------------------------------------------

_**In Loving Memory of**_

_**Severus Salazar Snape**_

_**Knight in every way**_

_**A spy to save the light**_

_**Loving godfather and friend **_


End file.
